Janin
| Klimat = Umiarkowany | Atmosfera = Tlenowa | Woda = Czysta | Krajobrazy = * Górski * Miejski | Grawitacja = Umiarkowana | Mieszkańcy = * 87% (ludzie, Janińczycy) * 13% (inne rasy) | Demografia = | Języki = * Seyi * | Eksport = * Technologia * Materiały * Artykuły spożywcze | Import = * Kultura * Artykuły spożywcze | Przynależność = * * * | Pojawienia = Star Wars: The Sword of Darkness }} Janin była mająca kontakty z , i . Wcześniej była wierna , została jednak zmuszona do posłuszeństwa stworzonym przez . Dominowała tam kultura inspirowana folklorem Japonii. Historia Historię Janin można podzielić na kilka okresów. Kanyoni, Hahinko i Nyoniniho. Każdy z okresów wniósł coś bardzo ważnego w kulturę i obyczaje mieszkańców. Kanyoni Jest to epoka, o której wiadomo najmniej. Nieznany jest jest jej początek, a jej koniec szacuje się na rok , gdy Eboshiana Hashiko dochodzi do władzy i jednoczy ludy Janin w jedno silne państwo. Zachowały się stare tablice zapisane przez Sayanę i Harumi, dlatego te postacie są stuprocentowo autentyczne, ale za to takie osoby, jak Henyoldū czy Kagami są postaciami z legend. Środkowy i końcowy okres Kanyoni uważa się za jeden z najbardziej burzliwych okresów w historii planety. Wtedy właśnie polityczka o imieniu Eboshiana postanowiła zjednoczyć ludy zamieszkujące teren planety, które uważała za jedność. Szybko wprowadziła plan w życie i w roku powstał zalążek nowego państwa, powstałego z regionów Nankin, Honshiu i Yagame. Z pozostałymi regionami albo zawierano pakty albo prowadzono wojny, z których największa to była Wojna Hoguńska, prowadzona z regionem Hogun i trwająca cztery lata. Skończyła się jednak przegraną od strony Janin. Tuż po niej, niczym nie zrażona Hashiko ogłosiła powstanie nowego państwa o nazwie Janin, a siebie ogłosiła jego dowódcą, czyli shun. Hahinko Druga epoka dziejów Janin, zaczyna się objęciem władzy przez Eboshianę Hashiko w roku , a jej koniec przez badaczy jest szacowany na Obalenie Caratu podczas Zamachu Hogunów. W tej epoce przede wszystkim próbowano zjednoczyć, dotąd nie mające ze sobą nic wspólnego, janińskie ludy. Było to bardzo trudne, ze względu na różności etniczne i obyczajowe. Do tego nowo powstały Janin musiał się liczyć z atakami Hogunów - jedynego ludu, który nie chciał się jednoczyć i nie złamały go nawet walki. Postacie historyczne * Sayana z Ukishimy (?-?) - poetka i pisarka żyjąca w okresie Kanyoni. Została przez Janińczyków nazwana wieszczem janińskim. Jej poematy są obowiązujące we wszystkich szkołach, a uczniowie uczą się ich na pamięć. Najprawdopodobniej była ślepa. * Harumi Shinobi (?- )- także żyjąca w Kanyoni janińska duchowna. Spisała zasady Religii Tsuku i zebrała tych co będą głosić po niej tą naukę. * Eboshiana Hashiko ( - ) - dowódczyni wojskowa i polityk. Zjednoczyła ludy zamieszkujące planetę w państwo o nazwie Janin, dając początek epoce Hahinko. Charakterystyka Janin była planetą, która budową przypominała naszą Ziemię. Z góry można spostrzec, że miała ona jedną ogromną wyspę i kilkanaście mniejszych wysepek, które były administracyjnie połączone w jeden kraj o tej samej nazwie co planeta. Nad planetą unosiła pewna warstwa atmosfery, zwanej przez tubylców Ozonyi (czyt. ozonji). Przekraczając atmosferę, można zauważyć coraz więcej szczegółów, m.in. jeziora, góry i miasta. Ważniejszymi miastami były Ukishima, Horishima (ośrodki turystyczne) i Tokiyo, olbrzymia aglomeracja będąca siedzibą tutejszego rządu, pałacu Rodziny Cesarskiej i głównej siedziby gubernatora. Ludzie przywiązywali tam ogromną wagę do tradycji i wierzeń religijnych, dlatego ludności napływowej i turystom nie wolno było wchodzić do świątyń, chyba że ze specjalnym pozwoleniem podpisanym przez głównego kapłana, członka Rodziny Cesarskiej lub gubernatora, które jednak nie wszyscy otrzymywali. Kultura i wierzenia Janińczycy przez ponad kilkaset lat byli odcięci od innych planet, dzięki czemu wykształcili własną odrębną kulturę i tradycje, której się nigdy nie wyrzekli, wierząc, że dzięki niej zachowują dobrobyt duchowy. Gdzie się nie spojrzeć, ludzie chodzili w długich szatach z drogich materiałów, z czego Janin najbardziej słynęła, zwanych kimono, które nosiła zwykle zwykła ludność będąca obywatelami Janin. Ludność napływowa nie miała prawa nosić kimono, gdyż tak nakazywało prawo i stare kazania. Kuchnia Janińska była najbardziej znana i ekscentryczna. Gotowało się najróżniejsze potrawy z ryżu, uprawianego na specjalnych polach, gdzie „ogrodnikom” woda sięgała do kostek. Janin słynął też z wyśmietych słodyczy, np. guimauve, gdzie tylko mieszkańcy znali jego recepturę. Ludzie tam wierzyli, że nad nimi jest mistyczna siła, która stworzyła galaktykę i wszystko, co znajduje się wokół niej, którą oni nazywali Tsuku, co dosłownie znaczyło w ich języku Bóg lub Siła. Byli przekonani, że to on jest i gdy się umiera, łączy się Tsuku, co ma być nagrodą za dobrze spożytkowane życie lub odradza się z powrotem jako nowy człowiek lub inna rozumna istota, co ma być kolejną szansą na dojście do Tsuku. Dlatego ważny był dla nich każdy dobry uczynek, a za morderstwo lub inny grzech ciężki umartwiali się na różne sposoby, co z kolei miało być odkupieniem ich win. System rządzenia Kiedyś władzę wykonawczą i ustawodawczą sprawowała Cesarzowa (w dawniejszych czasach Caryca), a od jej decyzji zależało w zasadzie wszystko od gospodarki po politykę zewnętrzną i wewnętrzną. Od czasów , od czasu, gdy Janin się zaczął otwierać na inne planety, faktyczną władzę sprawował Shugurun lub Gubernator wraz z Senatem, pozostawiając Rodzinie Cesarskiej głównie obowiązki ceremonialne i reprezantycyjne. Podział ludności Ludność na Janin dzieliła się poprzez stan zamożności i moralności, co znaczy, czy dany człowiek nie miał konfliktów z prawem. Najbardziej szanowany stanem społecznym był Yūri, oznaczający ludzi zamożnych, honorowych i prawych. Do tego stanu zaliczało się Rodzinę Cesarską, gubernatora z rodziną i kapłanów Tsuku, którzy mieli największe wpływy na życie mieszkańców. Drugim stanem był Pleuyush, do którego można by było zaliczyć wszystkich innych obywateli Janin. Mogli oni mieć wpływ na wybór nowego gubernatora, a część z nich zasiadała w Senacie. Najniższą nowo powstałą warstwą był Yūriei, co można przetłumaczyć jako duch albo intruz. Do tej warstwy zaliczano głównie ludność napływową, która przybyła tu w poszukiwaniu lepszych warunków do życia, ale też wszystkich wyrzutków, przeklętych przez kapłana i przestępców zwanych Delikyiun. Język Na Janin panował głównie język Seyi, który miał swoje korzenie w języku japońskim. Składał się z ponad 1000 znaków kanji, które łączyło się, tworząc słowa. Zdania były w dawniejszych czasach pisane od góry do dołu kolumnami, tak nadal się drukowało święte księgi, a zwykłe księgi drukowano jak w innych częściach galaktyki. System edukacji Wedle wszystkich planet Janin była jedną z najbardziej restrykcyjnych planet, jeśli chodzi o edukację. Przykładano tam głównie wagę do inteligencji, a ludzie z wysokim wykształceniem mogli zasiadać w Senacie i piastowali wysokie stanowiska. Można było tam wyróżnić cztery szczebla: * Przedszkole (Kiniderū) – od 3 do 6 lat. * Szkoła Podstawowa (Shojūāi) – od 7 do 13 lat (7 klas). * Liceum (Lārū) – od 14 do 17 lat (4 klasy). * Studia lub Uniwersytet (Oulīn) – od 18 do 20 lat (3 klasy). W szkołach podstawowych były prowadzone długie wykłady, a uczniów nauczano przede wszystkim uprzejmości i odpowiedzialności. W liceach i na studiach prowadzono już tylko wykłady, które miały poszerzać wiedzę. Ciekawostki * Słowa pojawiające się się w tym tekście, jak i w opowiadaniu są całkowicie wymyślone przez autorkę na podstawie języka japońskiego. * Jej kultura jest w większości wzorowana na kulturze Japonii, jednak takie rzeczy jak Carat zostały wzięte z innych krajów, np. Rosji, jak w tym przypadku. Pojawienia * Kategoria:Planety